mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Opalescence/Gallery
Season one Suited For Success Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png|Opal: Hong shoo...Hong shoo... Rarity pulls the cloth away S1E14.png|Pigs can't fly...hedgehogs can't fly...then why is Opal doing like a double flip in the air? Opal on the Bed S1E14.PNG|Knead knead knead Opalescence id.png|Still kneading...still kneading...still kneading, but I like my close-up. Opalescence resuming her nap on the cloth S1E14.png|Time to resume my nap. Opalescence walking away S1E14.png|Okay, whatever. Opal watching Rarity S1E14.png|Okay, your Royal Bossiness, what next? Opal Balancing Act S1E14.PNG|Rarity: Oh you just have to hold all that stuff for me. Rarity and Opal sewing S1E14.png|Great balancing act, Opal. You should join the circus or something. Opal Eye Roll.png|Eye yie yie. SfS2 Opal spinning.png|Opal will land on her feet. Opal fluffy fur S1E14.png|Opal: Tell me this floor isn't going to collapse or anything... SfS4 Opal playing.png|Apple teeny. (appletini) SfS8 Rarity questions Opal.png|Rarity: Do you think it looks cheesy? Opal: I don't know, I've never tried cheese. Applejack's dress on display S1E14.png|Cute Opal playing with Applejack's ruffles. 100% Opal Approved! Twilight's dress on display S1E14.png|Opal under the shiny stars. 200% Opal Approved! Rainbow Dash's dress on display S1E14.png|300% Opal Approved, with an addition of 20% coolness. Fluttershy's dress on display S1E14.png|So THIS is what it's like being outside! Without actually being outside! Yeah! Pinkie Pie's dress on display S1E14.png|Possibly dreaming about candy. Yum! Rarity listens to Hoity Toity S1E14.png|Rarity hearing hurtful words. Rarity hides behind Opalescence S1E14.png|Hide me, Opal. Frightened Opalescense S1E14.png|LOL eyes! Rainbow Dash it was me S1E14.png|Yeah, it was her. The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png Opalescense playing with Hoity Toity's mane S1E14.png|Opal playing with Hoity Toity's mane. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Opal just adores Rarity's fashion sense. Stare Master Opal in a basket S1E17.png|Opal in a basket, after being groomed by Fluttershy. Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png|Proof-positive Fluttershy's Friend to All Living Things. Opal cut Sweetie Belle's mane S01E17.png|Problem, Sweetie Belle? Rarity wants help with Opal S1E17.png|Uh, Opal? Dark red does not go well on white fur. Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png|Opalescence leaving the boutique. Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Opalescence walking in the park with Rarity. The Best Night Ever Opalescence S1E26.png|"Opalescence, no!" S1E26 Opalescence.png|Opal, looks a little too happy. S1E26 Opalescence S1E26.png|Opal, lands her claws onto the horse's back. Opalescence scares mouse horses S01E26.png Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Something's not right about that one stallion... Season two Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Rarity 'Thanks to Sweetie Belle'.png|I'm on your carpet, sleeping. S2E05 Rarity levitating the clothes 2.png|I'm on your floor, sleeping. Opalescence yowling S2E5.png|Opal isn't grateful for having her tail stepped on. Then again, is she ever grateful? S2E05 Rarity looking at Opalescence.png|Opal doing what she always does. S2E05 Opalescence being worn with a sweater.png|You didn't expect to get worn with that sweater, didn't you? Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png|Opal, giving her owner a (fairly well-deserved) withering look. Opal not amused S2E5.png|You stepped on my tail, Rarity. Get me to Zecora's for vertebra repair, stat! May the Best Pet Win! Owlowiscious Change 9 S02E07.png|Creepy… Opalescence S2E7.png|Back off! Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png|Opal and all the pets. S2E07 Rarity 'Sincerest apologies'.png S2E07 Rarity and Opalescence.png S2E07 Rarity 'say you're sorry'.png S2E07 Opalescence hisses.png S2E07 Rarity 'she's sorry'.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png S2E07 Opalescence emerges from carrier.png|You dare take away my toy mouse and you'll face the wrath of my claws! S2E07 Opalescence and the butterfly.png|Oh, someone who's brave enough to face me? We'll see about that. S2E07 Opalescence being hypnotized.png|Opal is hypnotized by the butterfly. S2E07 Butterfly carrying toy mouse.png Opalescence about to jump on Tank S2E7.png|Tank tries to catch Opal. Opalescence attacking Tank S2E7.png|Opal does not like that. Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Opalescence attacking toy mouse.png|Oh, just me playing with this toy mouse. S2E07 Tank about to take toy mouse.png|I think that toy mouse is mine. S2E07 Opalescence on Tank's shell.png S2E07 Opalescence notices toy mouse gone.png|Wait. Where did my toy mouse go? S2E07 Opalescence walking away.png|Whatever, I give up. S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png Sweet and Elite Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG Opal Likes the New Bed S2E9.png|Time for a well-rested nap. Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity everything! S2E9.png|Opal seems to care more about her milk. Rarity drink tea canterlot.png What a greeting S2E9.png Opalescence tapping.PNG|Opal tries to help Rarity. Rarity enough time S2E9.png|Wonder whats going through Opal's head right now. Rarity for me S2E9.png|I'm just as surpised as you are Rarity. Opalescense what. S2E9.png|Wait, what!? Rarity too much S2E9.png|Did Opal gain weight? Opalescence on bed S2E9.PNG|I can finally rest. Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.PNG|What... Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|... oh my... Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG|"Poor baby." Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG|"She looks awful." Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|I'm gonna kill you for this, Rarity. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png|Opal with Rarity. Just for Sidekicks Opal scratching the curtain S3E11.png Opal on Spike's bed S3E11.png Opal being grabbed away S3E11.png Spike holding Opal S3E11.png Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png|Opal is not happy. Miscellaneous Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped.png JFS promo.jpg EW-JFS.jpg Category:Character gallery pages